Son of the Sangheili
by The Order of the White Knights
Summary: Harry Potter was whisked away by magic to Sanghelios, homeworld of the Sangheili elites . Seeing the abuse upon him, the Sangheili adopted him as their own and trained him. Now he returns on a mission from the Prophets: to subjugate wizards and witches.


**Hope you guys like!**

"Text"- human talk

"_Text_"- alien talk

_Text-_thought, reading, or vision

**The Beginning**

Harry Potter was four years old. He lived miserably with his relatives who treated him like a slave. Every night he'd cry himself to sleep after a day of hard work and abuse. He was smaller than he should be due to him only eating scraps. He hated his relatives and wished he could leave, but no matter how many times he tried he would always get caught and locked back in his cupboard. He wished for someone, something to help him. For the last three years of his life, his magic had been building up to the point it could fulfill his wish. Then, it happened.

A blinding light enveloped the boy as he slept and carried him away from his world. He was moved across space and time itself to a distant world filled with strange beings. Their homes were like that of ancient Japan, but more advanced and metallic. They wielded plasma weapons and had great honor. When a strange light appeared in the courtyard of the Grand Master, the Sangheili clan leaders (Kaidons) stared in awe as a human child was dropped into their mist. The boy wore ragged clothing and showed signs of malnourishment and abuse. Instantly, despite the war with the humans, their need to take care of the young worked them into frenzy as they placed him in their healing wards.

When Harry awoke, he was surrounded by the Sangheili Kaidons. After much difficulty, a translator was found who was able to get the child to tell him what was wrong. Rage filled the Kaidons as they listened to the translation. All at once, they began to decide to adopt the boy as an honorary Sangheili. After a lengthy debate, the boy was accepted into the Vadam family to be raised as they would. He was given a new name when his training began. Harry Potter no longer existed. In his place was the honorary Sangheili Xytan Vadam.

Eleven Years Later

Xytan stood dressed in his special Sangheili armor along with his new company. Despite being from another race, he had proven himself in the eyes of all Sangheili. He defeated any opponent he faced, was wise in his tactics, and held great honor. As such, he was named a lieutenant for his new battalion and given command of a thousand brave and honorable Sangheili warriors. Today was their first mission as warriors for the Covenant. When news that a human had arrived on board the Holy City, thousands of beings from the other races showed up to watch as the green armored human walked proudly with his Sangheili brethren. His armor matched his brethren's in all except his helmet which was reformed to fit his head. When the Prophets arrived to inspect these new troops, he kneeled along with the others before the Prophets. They paused when they approached him.

"_You, human, what is your name_?" the Prophet of Truth asked.

"_I am Xytan Vadam, honorary Sangheili and blood brother to the Covenant_."

"_Where does your loyalty lie_?"

"_With my brothers and sisters amongst the Covenant_." Xytan replied. To him, this meant all Sangheili within the Covenant.

"_Then what of your resemblance to the humans we fight_?"

"_Traitors and cowards. I will make their planets flow with their blood. The only honor left to them is to die in combat._"

The Prophet of Truth smiled and knew what to do. "_By order of the High Prophets, you are promoted to task force commander. To test not only your loyalty and worthiness for such a title, but to see if any others will convert as you have, we will send you through the Dimension Archway with a full brigade of Sangheili warriors and some __Mgalekgolo (hunters). It has come to our attention of an alternate dimension where our races and benign Covenant do not exist. Take your force and show them that we do exist and seek those worthy of conversion. If they do not convert, strike them down!"_

"_By your decree, I accept this mission and will return victorious. If I should fail, then my blood will run free for it."_

"_As do we all." _The Prophets were shocked to hear no complaint at giving command to the human. They dismissed the warriors to join the others. Xytan was proud to be given command of the mission and even more so that he was heading to his first battle. He followed his company down to where the other Sangheili battalions waited.

When they arrived, the bay was filled with five thousand strong Sangheili with fifty Mgalekgolo standing in two lines down the center of the formation. Xytan bowed to the Vadam Kaidon who came to see him off before facing his new command. A few banshees, ghosts, and wraith tanks waited in the back along with several thousands of crates of supplies.

"_My brothers and sisters, I have accepted the command of this mission and make this oath to you now. By the will of the Gods, we shall triumph in our goals or I will die along with you. But with the strength of so many proud Sangheili warriors and our brothers the Mgalekgolo, we shall return victorious!"_ The cheer that went up from the ranks was deafening and Xytan ordered the troops to prepare to move out at once. He turned to the Vadam Kaidon and embraced the offered arm in brotherhood.

"_If needed, use your hidden power young one. I am sure you won't need it against the humans, but nonetheless, use it if needed._"

"_Yes Lord Kaidon._"

"_May the Gods favor you._"

"_And may your reign be long and honorable._"

The two parted ways and Xytan stood before the Archway that would activate and allow his force to travel to this other world. He marched through with the first squad and soon the rest of the force followed. The Vadam Kaidon turned to the other three Kaidon leaders present.

"_So, have the other Kaidons decided about my proposal?_" he asked.

"_They are in agreement with you. Upon his return, he shall be named Grand Kaidon and become head of the Sangheili clans._"

"_His power is immense and his strength better than most Sangheili veteran soldiers. All the clans will follow him._"

They watched the last squad march through with the supplies before the gate closed. _May his mission be successful. He is the true son of the Sangheili._

British Ministry of Magic, Department of Mysteries

The two Unspeakables walked into the room that held the Veil. Several aurors and other Unspeakables had come when the Veil had become transformed from its' usual shape to a thirty foot high and forty feet wide empty archway. Then a light began to emanate from it.

"Has anything changed?" one Unspeakable asked.

"Not yet. But something seems to be heading our way. The scans we did on it seem to result in that of a transportation spell."

"Well, then let's…"

The Unspeakable never finished as the light intensified and a green armored human walked out. The boy (for it was clear he was young) looked around at the hundred aurors and Unspeakables aiming their wands at him. He brought a strange metal device out and held it down at his side. He spoke in a strange tongue nobody understood.

"Look buddy, speak English and tell us why you're here or we shoot!" the auror captain shouted.

The strange boy laughed and spoke in a strong voice. "Humans of this world, submit to us or face extinction. We are the mighty Covenant and will save you from your heresy. Join us or die."

Everyone present gave the boy a questioning look before laughing at the stranger. A new auror strode up to the kid with his wand pressed against his chest. "Boy, you're outnumbered and don't even have a weapon. How about you surrend-"

The man never finished as the boy activated the device in his hand and thrust a two pronged energy sword into his chest. The man was dead as he was pushed back and collapsed on the ground. All the people watched in horror as strange reptilian humanoids appeared behind the boy in similar armor of red and blue colors and growled at them. One asked a question in the same strange language the boy had used earlier. The boy shook his head and pointed his sword at them.

"Do you still resist?"

His answer came when they fired several spells at him and the strange creatures. Only a few fell when it was killing, piercing, or cutting curses that hit them. The other spells did nothing to them. A roar went up from them as they charged the aurors and Unspeakables, firing strange energy weapons, throwing energy bombs, or drawing more energy swords. More of the strange creatures and even some larger ones poured through the Veil and soon they spread out into the rest of the building and strange machines and supplies soon followed. Then the boy in green armor used magic to transport them all away. The once invincible and untouchable Ministry had been devastated.

Hogwarts Great Hall, the next day

**Ministry of Magic Attacked!**

_Yesterday, the Ministry was attacked by some unknown force of beings wielding strange energy weapons. When asked about how they gained access to the Ministry, no one was quite sure how it had happened. Several survivors of the attack shared memories with us from which we were able to take pensieve photos of the creatures. There are two confirmed humanoids. One that stands two feet taller than the average human and is reptilian in appearance with seemingly backwards legs and a unique mouth with rows of sharp teeth. The other was a huge walking mass of flesh and metal with a large metal shield on the left arm and a canon of some sort attached to the right arm. _

_But the most intriguing part of the attack was who led the invasion. Most of the reptilian beings wore red or blue armor with a few wearing black or white armor. The larger species wore blue armor. But one individual stood out and was apparently the first one to arrive and leader of the force. A human male wearing green armor similar to that of the reptilian race except for the leg armor and his helm. His armor matched the glowing emerald eyes seen by all surviving Ministry officials._

_Another interesting fact is that the man is in fact a young boy who seems to be around the age for wizards to appear at Hogwarts. The boy was also using some bits of magic at times, including the mass transportation of every surviving member of this unknown force (reported to be more than five thousand strong) and all the strange containers and equipment. Wherever these beings have gone, they are to be feared. The Ministry lost nearly three hundred personnel to the attack and another hundred were injured (ten being barely alive) while the attackers lost only forty-three troops. The bodies are being looked at to understand the newcomers and just what the message they delivered was. One man survived the first contact with these men to hear the ultimatum of the boy in command. He said, "Humans of this world, submit to us or face extinction. We are the mighty Covenant and will save you from your heresy. Join us or die."_

_What shall the Minister say about this? Where will these beings attack next? Just who is this man leading them? We will figure it out and let our loyal readers know when these questions are answered!_

Hermione Granger folded the paper and set it down while looking at her friends in Ravenclaw. Luna Lovegood and Padma Patil had already read the paper and had waited for her to finish.

"So, what do you think of this?" Padma asked.

"I'm not sure. Surely someone at the Ministry could've offered to negotiate when the boy made those demands. As for him, why did he attack right away? What is this Covenant he speaks of? What heresy have we done? We need answers to even give one about joining them."

"Who do you think the boy is? Apparently, he's someone our age and a wizard. So who could it be?"

"He's more than likely a foreign wizard. They say he spoke in a strange tongue." a new voice said. They looked up to see Susan Bones approach from the Hufflepuff table with Hannah Abbot following. At the same time the Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny Weasley and Neville Longbottom walked over from the Gryffindor table. Even Padma's twin Parvati followed them over.

"Well, that would be true, except he spoke fluent English without an accent. No one could do that at his age even with magic. You remember those French girls from last year and those Bulgarian guys. They'd been learning English for quite some time and they do have accents." Ginny said.

"I think its' the lost one." Luna said.

Everyone looked at her with wide eyes. After Harry Potter had disappeared, the entire British Ministry had been in an uproar to find him. Sometime after the second year, they gave up. No one could find him. But Headmaster Dumbledore always sent out his acceptance letter each year hoping he would get a reply. So far, nothing had returned.

"Its'…possible." Hermione said. When everyone looked at her, she said, "Well, think about it. He disappears roughly eleven years ago. There was evidence in the house that he'd been abused as well as a major teleportation spell. He may have been transported anywhere and my guess is, as Luna's thinking, he may have been raised by those creatures. Now he returns with enough advance troops and weaponry to wage war on Magical Britain."

"My auntie said the boy was confused whenever he saw their wands." Susan said. "It was like he didn't know what magic was."

Before Hermione could say anything else, everybody, even the other students and the teachers, felt an unusual burst of magic in the air. The headmaster looked fearful then got up and ran out of the hall. The teachers and students followed him to where he went outside and paused in shock.

Covering the grounds and expanding even into the forest, was the vast army of invaders. The huge vehicles and stacks of containers were scattered about. The strange creatures all sported some type of weapon or were supporting a wounded comrade. Then their eyes rested on the closest group of the creatures. Standing among them and turning to see the inhabitants of Hogwarts, was the green armored boy who led them.

**So…what do you guys think? Please leave reviews!**


End file.
